


A Hero in his own Way

by Sorano109



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Happy saves the day, Nothing happens to Peter, Pedophilia, Protective Happy, Protective Tony, Tony Saves The Day, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorano109/pseuds/Sorano109
Summary: Happy notices that Mr. Harrington is being a little too familiar with Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast and didn't really edit it, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Also I don't think that Mr. Harrington is a pedophile in the movie, I just wanted to write a little something about Happy taking care of Peter.

Happy is not a fan of Peter's teacher and decathlon coach, Mr. Harrington. Something about the man gives him the creeps, but he can't quite put a name on why. 

It started when he noticed Mr. Harrington hanging around the kid all the time. It hadn't struck him as strange yet, just a dedicated teacher doing his job. Happy noticed that whenever he went to pick the kid up from school, his teacher would be on the top of the stairs by the doors watching the children leave for the day. That alone wasn't cause for concern, but it caught his attention.

It didn't take long before he started to notice that Mr. Harrington only had eyes for Peter as the kids were leaving. At first he thought it was a one off type of thing, but then Happy started noticing it more and more. Every single time he picked the kid up, Mr. Harrington would be outside the school watching Peter specifically.

But it still hadn't triggered any alarms yet, only put a blip on Happy's radar. This went on for a few months until the decathlon team started staying after school longer for their finals that were coming up. May had asked that Happy pick Peter up from school those days to make sure that he got home safely. She knows now that Peter is going out at night as Spiderman and she knows that she can't protect him from those dangers while he's out, but Happy figures that this is May's way of making sure her nephew's safe whenever she can.

Happy was glad to do it though. He'd have done it even if May had not asked him to. Ever since the incident with the plane at Homecoming, Peter had grown on him. Once Happy had gotten past his initial annoyance, he'd realized that Peter was actually a really great kid. Super funny and smart. Happy had even started taking him out to eat before they'd head to the compound or his apartment.

When Happy started picking Peter up on the late days, he noticed that, out of all of the students on the team, Mr. Harrington would always be near or touching Peter in some way. He never did that with any of the other students, only Peter. Some days he'd be standing extremely close to the kid, other days he'd have a hand on his shoulder. On one particular day, Happy pulled up and Mr. Harrington had an arm around Peter's shoulder in an awkward side-hug. That's when Happy really started paying attention. 

As soon as Peter got in the car and they greeted each other, Happy took a breath before asking, "Hey kid, does Mr. Harrington ever bother you?"

And in his usual bubbly way he answers, "What do you mean Hap? Mr. Harrington's super nice and he really helps us out with the team."

"Okay, but he hasn't done anything to you right? Nothing inappropriate and nothing that made you uncomfortable?" Happy makes sure to turn to the back seat and look Peter in the eyes when he asks this.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Peter asks with his eyes wide and Happy wonders how this kid can be a superhero-vigilante and yet be _so_ innocent. But he's also grateful because if Peter doesn't understand, he hopes that means that Mr. Harrington isn't doing anything to him. So he quickly responds that it's nothing and changes the subject to a chemistry test that Peter had taken the other day.

After that incident, Happy didn't notice Mr. Harrington acting any stranger than watching Peter. It still made Happy uncomfortable, but he didn't want to make any assumptions. Then came the day that Happy showed up late. 

Traffic had been bad, it usually was, but today was worse than usual. Happy had sent a text when the team was let out telling Peter he'd be a little late, but was still coming. And now he was rushing to get there. 

When he finally started pulling into the pick-up area he saw Peter sitting on the school steps alone and Happy let out a sigh of relief. Then he pulled further in and caught sight of Mr. Harrington behind Peter and time seemed to stop. 

Peter was sitting halfway down the steps, far enough away that he didn't know what was going on behind him. Apparently his spidey-senses weren't alerting him, something that Happy was glad for. Mr Harrington stood at the top of the steps between a waist-high garbage can and the doors to the school. If Peter turned around, he wouldn't be able to see what Mr. Harrington was doing, but from Happy's point-of-view, he could clearly seen the teacher masturbating, his pants pulled down just enough so that he could pull his dick out. When Mr. Harrington saw Happy's car pull up, he quickly shoved himself back in his pants and tried to hide what he had been doing. 

Happy was filled with sudden, indescribable _rage_.

When Peter saw the car, he hopped down the rest of the stairs and got in the backseat, blissfully oblivious.

Once he was in the car, Happy said, "Hey kid, give me just a second. I'll be right back." And he closed the divider up to Peter's confused face and locked it in place. Then he turned the music up just enough so that Peter wouldn't be able hear anything with his super hearing and locked the backseat so he couldn't get out. Happy felt a little bad about caging the kid, but it would only be for a few minutes and he needed to make sure Peter never found out what happened. 

Happy turns towards Mr. Harrington. Seeing the way Happy is glaring at him, Mr. Harrington must realize that Happy saw what he was doing and tries to get back into the safety of the school. But Happy is enraged and with a burst of adrenaline, he bounds up the stairs and catches Mr. Harrington just inside the school, out of sight of Peter. 

Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shoving him against the wall, Happy growls, "You're done. You're _fucking done_ , do you hear me? Your resignation goes in tomorrow, no two week notice. Nothing. You are out of this school tomorrow. And if I fucking see you here or catch you any where near that kid again, you're dead. Do you understand?"

Blubbering, Mr. Harrington just nods at Happy that he understands and Happy gives him one more good shove against the wall for good measure, making sure his head slams against it. Without turning back, Happy returns to the car and a curious Peter.

When he turns the divider back down, Peter leans forward and asks, "What happened Hap?"

Happy takes a deep breath to calm himself before saying, "Nothing for you to worry about. Just talking to your teacher about the after school stuff." Peter looks like he wants to ask more questions, but before he can say anything, Happy says, "Let's grab some ice cream. Just don't tell your aunt." That makes the kid forget all about his teacher and the car is filled with Peter talking about all the different ice cream stores in Queens and which ones have the most unique flavors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, so I got quite a few requests for another chapter involving Tony's take on this, so here it is! I wrote this quickly and without editing, so I'm sorry if it's not very good, but anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“You have to be _fucking_ kidding me!” Tony barely looked up from his phone at Happy’s outburst. It was a normal occurrence whenever they had to drive anywhere. Hap was, ironically, not a happy driver.

They were currently driving back to the penthouse he kept in Manhattan – he’d sold the tower, but still wanted to have a place in the city. Tony had had a meeting earlier with some government officials about something or other, he hadn’t been paying attention, and now they were driving through Queens to get back.

As he continued to scroll through his phone, Happy slammed on his breaks and pulled over on the street, growling out an angry, “Un- _fucking_ -believable!”

It’s the sound of Happy angrily opening his door that finally gets Tony to look up. “Hey, whoa, what’re you doing?”

Happy’s halfway out of the car when he says, “It’s that fucking teacher again!” He points at something behind them and Tony turns around to see none other than Spidey-kid talking to an adult on the sidewalk. Pete has that kid he’s always going on about next to him and the adult has his hand on one of Pete’s shoulders.

Now he’s confused. “Alright cowboy, calm down. Get back in the car and talk to me. What the hell’s going on?” Happy glances up at the kid and back to Tony with a wary look on his face. Tony just keeps giving him a look until Hap finally acquiesces and sits back down in the car with a huff.

It takes a second for Happy to start talking, but finally he tells the steering wheel, “You’re not gonna like it.”

“Maybe, but you’re still gonna have to tell me.”

Sighing, Happy turns around to face Tony in the backseat. “That teacher over there is the decathlon coach for Peter’s team, Mr. Harrington. Since I’ve been picking him up after school I started to notice that Harrington was acting weird towards the kid, but Peter liked the teacher, said nothing was wrong.”

Happy pauses here and doesn’t continue for a long time until Tony gestures with his hands to continue. “Well… last week… I caught the guy…” Happy again has to pause and looks away from Tony, but then barrels through, “He was getting himself off behind the kid last week.” Looking up at his boss, Happy repeats, “I caught Harrington masturbating himself to Peter outside the school.”

Tony is speechless, his mind a blank. He can’t think of anything to say for a second before everything suddenly rushes out of him. “That teacher over there was jerkin’ it to the kid!? Why didn’t you tell me? You should’ve told me _immediately_. Does the kid know?”

“I thought I had it handled. I threatened the guy, told him to leave the school. I even checked with the kid a few days later, he said Harrington disappeared. And no, Peter doesn’t know. I thought I was protecting him.”

Tony has to take a few breaths to calm himself, he can feel his blood pressure reaching a dangerous point. His initial reaction was to get mad at Happy for not telling him about this, but he has to remind himself that Happy did his best. He protected the kid.

He takes a few seconds to compose himself, Happy watching him anxiously. “Alright, stay here. I’ll handle this.”

Getting out of the car on the sidewalk side, Tony calls out to the kid, “Hey Pete!”

Peter looks over and smiles brightly at him while his friend, Ned if Tony recalls correctly, gapes at him. The teacher quickly drops his hand from Peter’s shoulder and tries not to look guilty. Tony quickly strides over to them, trying to act normal for the kid.

“Mr. Stark! What are you doing out here?”

“Had a meeting earlier, just got out of it. Hey Ned.”

Ned, at being addressed by Iron Man squeaks, “T-Tony Stark? Holy crap! H-hi, I’m such a big fan!”

Peter gives his friend a look to make him shut up, which Tony would normally laugh at if they weren’t standing next to a predator.

“Why aren’t you kids in school? Isn’t it Friday?”

“Oh yeah, well it’s a teacher planning day, so the students don’t have school today. Me and Ned were gonna go see a movie. This is actually one of our teachers, Mr. Harrington. He’s our decathlon coach too. Well, actually, I guess not anymore. He quit.”

Tony cuts him off, or the kid would keep on going, “Uh huh, well you two get in the car. Hap and I’ll drive you to the theater.”

“Really Mr. Stark? That’s so awesome. Thank you!”

Tony nudges them gently towards the Audi, where Happy is waiting. As they’re walking away, Tony hears Pete’s friend say, “Iron Man knows my name! Peter, he knows my name!” Which makes Tony smile, despite the situation.

He waits until they’re safely in the car, thankful that they didn’t seem to notice that Tony wasn’t following them, before he quickly whirls around and faces Harrington with a deathly glare. The teacher had been awkwardly standing next to them when he’d been talking to the kid and now he was watching Tony with a scared look.

Quietly, so as not to alert any spidey-sensitive ears, Tony growls out to the teacher, “I know what you did. And I know that my driver gave you a warning. You should have listened to him because now _I’m_ involved. And that’s dangerous for you. You violated _my_ kid and now you’re going to have to pay for that. You messed with the wrong fucking person, I _own_ every decent lawyer that’s out there and we are going to tear you apart. I hear that criminals who mess with kids don’t last long in prison.”

And with that, Tony briskly walks away, not sparing Harrington another glance. He plasters on a smile for the kid and his friend before depositing himself in the front seat with Happy.

As they start driving away, Tony turns towards the backseat and asks, “So, what movie are you guys gonna see?”

“Oh, um… we were gonna see the new Lego movie.” Peter says it quietly and to his lap, like he’s ashamed. But Tony just smiles and pulls out his wallet, handing each of them a brand new 50 dollar bill.

“Here, for the movie and some snacks.”

They spend the rest of the ride fighting him, trying to give him back the money, saying it’s too much, but Tony refuses to take it back. He’s just glad to see a little bit of innocence left in the world and he gets why Happy didn’t want to tell him or Pete what had happened. Eventually, he’ll have to explain it to the kid, especially when it comes time for the trial, but for now, he’s going to preserve that innocence for as long as he can.


End file.
